The Fifth Peril
by Kosumdochi Mandu
Summary: Unfortunately, Sonic's world often finds itself the host of phenomenal beings that threaten the planet's existence.


A message from the author: I don't know how many of my former readers would be aware of me being very much alive. I can't apologize enough for my absence. To be brief, I've been well; nothing serious or unfortunate happened to explain my absence from . It's just that I gave my full attention to school. The last time I updated my stories, I was entering high school, the time period between 8th and 9th grade. Now? I'm nearly done with college. How's that for a dramatic way to put things into perspective! I'm considering rewriting my old stories, for I'm sure they were atrociously written, as I was only 13 or 14 at the time. I'm 22 now. You be the judge of whether I have improved or not, which I very much hope so, by reading this chapter.

And I do hope you enjoy it.

THE FIFTH PERIL

-.-.-.-.-

The reverie of the darkening sky was curbed by a the presence of a hot white light that hovered across the night sky in an almost eerily pleasant pace, as if the hand of a divine entity was rolling it along gently. The faces of mesmerized onlookers pivoted in accordance with the trajectory of the light. From this distance no eye could discern the identity of the object responsible for this brilliant disturbance at dusk. Sight of the object was quickly lost as it seemed to have made its landing in a jungle, the appearance of which was only a black sea as the sun was nearly finished making its trek below the horizon.

-.-.-.-.-

"…And because of the overwhelming number of witness reports of the what seems to be the same incident, the police department has decided to also pass over this knowledge onto us," said the tall, stoic human. The aged G.U.N. Commander turned his gaze away from the view of the window and towards the two to whom he was addressing. "I can almost already tell that this is something far more grave than the sighting of a moon rock," he said, shaking his head. If only it really was something as benign this, but his experience and instinct told him otherwise, and perhaps correctly so, as his company voiced their agreement.

"Indeed. This planet does have the unlucky penchant for drawing extraterrestrial company," Rouge the Bat mused, almost humorously.

The black hedgehog beside spoke up in his usual gruff manner, "The location of the object has yet to be discovered?"

"No, Shadow. You have to remember that not everyone is gifted with phenomenal speed," the Commander replied sternly, failing to mask his exasperation for Shadow's haughtiness. "But we'll be sure to send more men to the task tomorrow when we've got daylight. According to reports, for now what we know concerning its general whereabouts is that it seems to made impact somewhere between the Mystic Ruins and Empire City. Unfortunately said area includes the deep jungle and its neighboring mountains, which is sure to complicate the search."

"Then why haven't you sent myself and Shadow there yet?" Rouge inquired.

"If you had almost forgotten," the Commander's voice switched from grave to almost upbeat, "tomorrow is the formal induction of your ally, Sonic the Hedgehog, for his acceptance of our offer as a G.U.N. agent. So the main reason I called the both of you here are some procedures I wanted to discuss with the both of you as to how the whole media blitz will play out tomorrow-"

"He accepted?" the bat said interestedly, while Shadow's expression retained its grim line that was his mouth. Rouge recounted that in the month prior, the Commander indeed once brought up the prospect of extending the position to the world renowned hero, and said that Sonic would "think about it". Rouge hadn't heard about the ordeal since then, let alone Sonic's alleged acceptance.

The Commander let out a chuckle. "You aren't the only one taken aback. I thought for sure he would turn it down in favor of living that reckless life of his on his own terms. Yet here we are, about to discuss how to behave ourselves in front of tomorrow's news cameras…"

"Could you not have informed us of this earlier?" Shadow finally spoke, evidently annoyed, especially at the last word from the Commander.

"I'd have to take some responsibility for that. You know how hectic things have been around here lately, what will all the recent reforms and restructuring of G.U.N… Delayed my retirement for a year, it did," the human sighed. "But with all the generally negative public opinion about our military, especially amplified by our recent near failures to secure the city from the Black Arms fiasco, Sonic the Hedgehog's induction is just what we need to help pacify the people's image of G.U.N., especially as we undergo these internal structural changes too. Tomorrow's event is going to be pivotal."

Shadow continued to press on about the night's sighting, "What about the search for the unidentified object? I'd much rather give my efforts to finding it than participating in some pointless display of grandeur celebrating that blue, cocky-"

"Like I said," the Commander countered, "we've got troops on that already, and even more will join tomorrow. You and Agent Rouge are to go tomorrow evening after attending the induction. It's important for the both of you to be present at the event too."

Rouge seemed to be the only one listening, inwardly giddy at the thought of cameras capturing her on worldwide news at the induction, while Shadow's gaze was turned elsewhere, disinterested in hearing any more. The Commander sighed.

"Right, I suppose we should begin discussing the induction protocols. It'll start with an opening speech by the President himself, followed by a performance by the local band, before handing it over to the Director of International Affairs-"

Shadow heaved an exasperated sigh.


End file.
